


Sweet Surrender

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han loves Yixing so, so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> because my cousin wouldn’t stop singing aerosmith’s I don’t wanna miss a thing at the karaoke and I kept thinking of layhan.
> 
> written earlier this year. this is just pwp. a loving one. with feelings.

Lu Han looks down at Yixing, lying shirtless on the bed with his hands on Lu Han’s hip, looks down at Yixing who gasps when Lu Han slowly drags his thumb down a nipple. Yixing shudders under the touch, his grip tightening on Lu Han’s hip as Lu Han drags his open palm further down Yixing’s bare stomach, slow and careful because he knows Yixing likes it that way.

“Lu Han,” Yixing whimpers when Lu Han dips his thumb into Yixing’s navel. Yixing never says please, not directly, anyway, but Lu Han knows from the tone that Yixing is trying to tell him exactly that.

When Lu Han looks up, Yixing’s face is creased in mild frustration, and Lu Han likes this expression on him so much he almost considers lingering on Yixing’s stomach for a bit longer with maybe several teasing licks around the ribs and down the torso. He doesn’t, though, instead crawling back up to smooth away the lines on Yixing’s forehead. He kisses Yixing, soft and tender, and smiles when Yixing sighs softly.

Yixing’s hip bucks when Lu Han moves to undo the button on Yixing’s pants. Lu Han chuckles at that, causing Yixing’s eyes to open so he can give Lu Han a mock accusing gaze before it softens and he chuckles just the same. “Come on. Lu Han,” Yixing whines when Lu Han doesn’t move, instead lowering down to laugh into Yixing’s crotch because Yixing’s eagerness is just so funny and adorable. “Lu Haaan.”

“Okay, okay.” Lu Han proceeds to unzip Yixing’s pants after he’s calmed himself down, though he has a tickling smile on his face, still. He rids Yixing off his pants, which is pretty easy because Yixing is wearing cotton and not the usual jeans he usually wears during weekends that Lu Han so passionately hates because those just never come off. Only when he’s dragging Yixing’s boxers down does he realize that Yixing’s hands are no longer on his hip, instead busying themselves with getting Lu Han out of his own pants.

Soon enough, they’ve completely gotten rid of their clothings, Yixing’s palms resting on the back of Lu Han’s thighs now that the fabric initially separating them has been discarded. Yixing is more than half hard, that much is obvious by the way Lu Han’s been avoiding Yixing’s crotch for a good fifteen minutes since he’s pushed Yixing onto the comforter. Lu Han goes for the bottle of lube they keep somewhere inbetween the mattress and the headboard and takes his time to smother lube onto his fingers. He’s not taking it slow to tease. Oh, no, Lu Han never teases. He’s just matching himself with Yixing’s pace, careful and unhurried so it lasts longer.

Lu Han lets out a moan when he inserts a finger into himself, partly because he finally gets something to fill himself with but mostly because Yixing is holding his legs further apart with a strong grip on the back of Lu Han’s thighs. Yixing cranes his neck up to kiss Lu Han, and Lu Han is more than happy to meet him halfway and bend down so it’s easier for Yixing. Yixing licks into Lu Han’s mouth and drinks in his moans as Lu Han stretches himself open. He’s got two fingers in, movement slow but not slow enough to torture. It’s always been slow with Yixing, slow but it’s just the right pace and Lu Han doesn’t see why it needs to be otherwise.

Lu Han lingers for a couple of seconds longer on Yixing’s lips as he pulls his fingers out and rests both hands palms open on either sides of Yixing’s head, propping himself up. His cock hangs heavy between his legs as he sinks down, and Lu Han has to bury his face on Yixing’s neck so he can muffle his moan and focus on Yixing’s instead. Lu Han pulls away before sinking back in, dragging the pace so it’s nice for Yixing. Always for Yixing.

Yixing bucks up and Lu Han fucks himself down to meet Yixing’s thrusts. Lu Han likes how it’s always the same rhythm over and over again, the right tempo of up and down and drawn out moans and of almost getting there but not just yet. The sound Yixing lets out is heavenly, almost surreal, and Lu Han wills himself to not go fast and make it quick just so he can drag each sound that comes out of Yixing’s mouth into a beautiful whole semibreve.

All the while Lu Han bites into Yixing’s shoulder, the section where Yixing’s only a little less sensitive. It’s too much, too much friction and skin against skin, it hasn’t been another fifteen minutes but Lu Han doesn’t think he can last any longer.

Just when Lu Han is about to pull away from Yixing’s neck so he can kiss Yixing again, Yixing is pushing Lu Han away so he can push himself up into a sitting position. With this, the angle is better, and when Lu Han sinks down, Yixing is buried in him so deep Lu Han doesn’t bother muffling the noises he makes anymore. Lu Han buries his fingers in Yixing’s hair and Yixing tilts his head up so he can kiss Lu Han again.

Lu Han revels in the way Yixing thrusts into him, the next always harder than the previous one and it feels so good. It’s not long after that Lu Han calls out Yixing’s name as he comes untouched onto yixing’s bare stomach. Yixing’s hip stutter and teeth bite into Lu Han’s lower lip, coming a beat after Lu Han does.

Lu Han lifts himself up so Yixing can pull out from him. They’re dirty and sticky, but Lu Han doesn’t pull his mouth away from Yixing’s, instead pushing Yixing down gently to lie on the bed.

They manage to kiss for another minute before Yixing murmurs that he’s tired (Lu Han can’t guarantee Yixing was trying to say exactly that, but he’s pretty sure it’s close enough). Lu Han can go for another round and is extremely fine with it, but Yixing is tired and Lu Han understands that he needs his sleep.

It doesn’t take long for Yixing to fall asleep. Lu Han pulls away slowly to pull the blanket over the both of them, making sure he covers Yixing up to his ears as well so Yixing doesn’t wake up in the middle of the night because the cold is bothering him. Lu Han doesn’t sleep for quite a while, content to just lie beside Yixing with his arm around Yixing’s middle as he stares at Yixing’s closed eyes, the lashes resting against his cheeks and the mouth that is just slightly parted.

Lu Han watches Yixing sleep, like he does every night. Sometimes, Lu Han spends hours not sleeping because he thinks he’ll miss something if he lets Yixing out of his sight. He knows it sounds stupid, but Lu Han is content to just watch Yixing sleep, so he does just that.

Later, Lu Han says softly, “Good night, Yixing,” and falls asleep with Yixing in his arms.


End file.
